Sin Querer
by Tory Moon
Summary: Ambos se conocían, pero no se llevaban. ¿Qué pasa cuándo ese alguien te tiende una mano cuando nadie parece hacerlo? Porque simplemente el tiempo pasa, cambia... y las cosas también lo hacen.


**Sin Querer**

Me senté en el sillón de la sala de estar. Scorpius ya dormía en su dormitorio y Astoria se estaba dando una ducha en esos momentos. Suspiró con pesadez y de alguna forma, con alivio. No podía tener una vida mejor. Si bien todo había sido un infierno hace no más de siete, diez años, pero el mundo lo había redimido de todo lo que había hecho como mortífago. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, en SU HOGAR, con SU FAMILIA, en TOTAL PAZ.

De alguna forma, su mente viajó hacia aquellos años, en lo donde todo era difícil. Un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral al pensar en todas las cosas y malas decisiones que tuvo. ¡Qué daría él por volver el tiempo atrás y remendar sus antiguos errores! Ni siquiera un giratiempo servía para todo eso. Pero podía decir que Astoria fue la que lo hizo olvidar y dejar de lado sus malos recuerdos se desvanecieran, y eso fue cuando sin querer se enamoraron y cuando sin querer, ella lo tomó de la mano para poder seguir adelante, sin miedo al futuro.

Pero a pesar que de niños sabía que existía, no la había conocido mucho en esa época. Desde que tenía uso de razón, se acordaba que su familia visitaba la Mansión Greengrass todos los meses. Sus padres y los señores Greengrass eran amigos además de tener sus relaciones de negocios.

Pero él no jugaba con ella cuando iban a su casa. Y es que ella era dos años menor y yo jugaba con su hermana, Daphne y otros amigos de nuestra edad, como Theodore y Blaise, con quien teníamos total conciencia de que seríamos compañeros en Hogwarts.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de haberla visto como bebita, con mechoncitos de pelo amielado cayendo sobre su rostro y enarcando las brillantes esmeraldas que tenía de ojos.

Cuando me esfuerzo en sonsacar otra memoria de ella antes de entrar a Hogwarts, solo puedo sacar de mi mente esa vez cuando estaba en mi cumpleaños numero nueve, ella con seis, siete años y dándome un regalo y jugando un rato con nosotros en el jardín. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es cuando estábamos en King's Cross. Yo estaba subiendo al tren cuando miré por sobre el hombro a mis padres y luego vi a Daphne, despidiéndose de ella, con las esmeraldas amenazando lágrimas.

Después de eso, nada más hasta que fue el turno de ella para ir a Hogwarts. Pero no. Ella no se fue con nosotros en nuestro compartimiento, si no que se fue con los de su año. Daphne se puso neurótica después que los dementores pasaron por nuestro compartimiento, obviamente preocupada por Astoria. Salió a buscarla, pero no volvió a nuestro compartimento después, supongo que se quedó con ella.

De ahí hasta la Ceremonia de Selección, donde ella estaba muy emocionada porque su hermana estaba entre ese grupo de niños que iban a ser seleccionados para las casas.

_-¡Greengrass, Astoria! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall._

_Una menuda niña se había apartado del grupo de niños para sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Había pasado un tiempo de silencio, donde pude distinguir que ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente confundida por la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza._

_-¡Slytherin! –exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador, provocando que nuestra mesa exclamara vítores a su nueva integrante y que Daphne volteara su jugo de calabaza._

_Astoria se acercó a Daphne, dándole un abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Quédate aquí si quieres –le ofreció Daphne, haciéndose a un lado y formando un pequeño hueco entre ella y Pansy._

_-No gracias Daph, –fue lo primero que escuchó decir él a ella, con una voz aniñada y emocionada- voy a sentarme con Stephanie Bolt mas allá._

_-Bien –dijo Daphne, soltando a su hermana y dejándola ir con sus nuevos compañeros._

En ese momento no le presté la mayor atención a esa niñita, pero no me imaginaba lo importante que sería en mi vida. Yo solo pensaba en ir a la cama al instante de haber terminado el banquete y encontrar la mejor frase para molestar al cara rajada, que durante el tren se había desmayado por el dementor.

Durante sus años en el colegio, no me relacioné mucho con ella. Es que ella siempre estaba con sus amigos de curso y de vez en cuando se acercaba a nosotros solo para hablarle a Daphne o para pedirle ayuda en algunas tareas, pero hay que decir que Daphne no era un genio y generalmente recibía ayuda de Tracey.

De las pocas veces que interactué con ella en el colegio, fue siempre por Daphne.

_Caminaba por el corredor del tercer piso. Venía de un humor de los mil demonios y todo porque el estúpido del profesor Moody lo había convertido en hurón frente a todos los idiotas del colegio y todo por el cara rajada y el pobretón de Weasley._

_Cojeaba un poco por los espectaculares saltos que había hecho como hurón._

_Snape no le había dado más castigo que dejarlo sin ir a Hogsmeade la siguiente salida al pueblo, pero lo dejaron ir sin más, dejando a los dos profesores solos. En todo caso no le había hecho nada a Potter aunque las ganas no le faltaban y el "castigo" era solo una estupidez. El pueblucho lo podía ir a visitar cuando quiera en las vacaciones o ir a otro lugar mejor._

_-¿Tú eres Malfoy, cierto? –escuchó una voz dulce tras él._

_Se detuvo de golpe y rodó los ojos con fastidio._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Ríete si quieres! –exclamó mientras se daba vuelta._

_-Pero que maldito humor tienes. –dijo la niña de unos doce años frente a él, arrugando la nariz con molestia._

_-¿Qué quieres? –dijo él, notando que era la hermana pequeña de Daphne._

_-¿Tú eres compañero de Daphne? –pregunto, levantando una ceja._

_-Sí. –respondió secamente él. Simplemente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento._

_-¿Puedes entregarle este libro a Daphne? –Dijo ella, sacando de su bolso un libro de Transformaciones de él y tendiéndomelo.- ¿Por favor? –añadió con fastidio cuando notó que yo no hacía ningún esfuerzo por tomar el libro._

_-¿Me viste cara de lechuza acaso? –comenté con frialdad._

_-Más bien de hurón –dijo ella burlonamente._

_Sentí como me ponía rojo de ira y sin querer, estaba a punto de gritarle a la mocosa, cuando ella guardó el libro nuevamente y se dio vuelta._

_-Mejor se lo entrego yo. –comentó al aire mientras se alejaba en dirección a la biblioteca._

_Yo no dije nada mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo. Sin querer, me proponían a que algún día, ella se las pagaría. Nadie se burlaba de él. Mucho menos en su cara._

_Se dió vuelta con la mayor arrogancia que podía y se alejó a la sala común, donde quizá esa niña podía encontrar a Daphne en vez de la biblioteca._

De acordarse de ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. Recordaba que cuando llegó esa tarde a la sala común, se vió rodeado de la siempre tan empalagosa Pansy, pero ni rastro de Daphne. Finalmente la vió en la cena, acercándose a su grupo con Tracey… desde la biblioteca.

Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella. Siempre estaba en lo cierto. Y cuando sabía lo que pasaba, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No es que ella fuera toda una santa, pero sí tenía algo en especial, un no sé qué que la hacía diferente a las otras chicas.

De repente, se acordó de esa vez…

_Era de noche en la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba solo, sentado frente a la chimenea. La tenue luz de las arañas en el techo y las sombras que provocaban las llamas del fuego que crepitaban en la chimenea era lo único que le hacía compañía. Él no quería compañía y por lo mismo, había mandado a volar a todo aquel que lo pudiera molestar, como a sus amigos, los mocosos de cursos inferiores y especialmente, a Pansy, quien durante ese momento, debería estar haciendo sus rondas de prefectos, al igual como debería hacerlo él._

_¿Pero por qué? Porque se sentía terrible. Y no era un dolor físico como de estómago por no haber ido a cenar, o un dolor de cabeza, aunque sí podía quejarse de uno. Llevaba dos horas sentado frente a la chimenea, pensando en los últimos sucesos. Su padre acababa de ser arrestado junto a otros mortífagos en el ministerio y todo por Potter y su grupo de rechazados._

_¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos en el ministerio? ¿Por qué su padre había sido arrestado y no pudo haber escapado como su tía Bellatrix? ¿Qué pasaría con su vida social? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con su familia? ¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro tomaría represalias en contra de su familia por lo que sea que hayan hecho los mortífagos en el ministerio? ¿Qué podría hacer él para proteger a su madre? ¿Acaso su madre estaría con la loca desquiciada de su tía en casa?_

_Todas esas preguntas recorrían por su mente una y otra y otra y otra y otra… vez. Lo único que él pedía era respuestas. ¿Qué acaso nadie podía dárselas? ¿Era mucho pedir? Para él, no. Pero nadie alrededor suyo en ese momento podría dárselas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse y esperar hasta volver a casa para descubrir qué tanto eran las condiciones en las que estarían ahora gracias al arresto de su padre. Era lo único que esperaba. Al diablo se podían ir los resultados de sus pruebas y sus TIMOS._

_-Lo siento. –dijo una voz tras suyo._

_-Déjame Pansy. –dijo fríamente él._

_No escuchó reacción. Eso lo desconcertó. Estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que él mandaba a volar a Pansy, ésta se iba con el mayor ruido posible para hacer notar su salida. ¿Qué acaso ese era uno de los costos del el arresto de su padre? ¡Merlín lo ampare!_

_-No soy Pansy. –dijo la voz. No. Claro que no era Pansy. Ella tenía una voz chillona que taladraba los oídos cuando hablaba mucho. Ésta voz era más dulce y melodiosa. ¿Entonces quién…?_

_-Greengrass. –Dijo al reconocerla bajo la luz tenue de la sala al darse vuelta sobre su sillón.- ¿Qué quieres? –le dijo, sin querer, seca y fríamente. Y es que la última vez que había hablado con la chica, ella se había burlado por el incidente con Moody y simplemente su compañía o lo que sea que haya venido a hacer no le hacía mucha gracia en ese momento._

_-Sólo vine a decirte "lo siento". –dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Acaso tanta soledad te dejó sordo?_

_-No estoy para ningún tipo de chiste Greengrass. –le dije malhumorado._

_-Yo no hice ningún chiste Malfoy –dijo, enarcando una ceja._

_-Entonces si viniste a decirme esa estupidez –le dije con aburrimiento- ya puedes irte. No necesito de tu pena._

_-Ni te la estoy dando, –dijo ella, con una leve nota de exasperación en su voz.- pero aunque no lo creas, soy empática. –añadió, enfatizando la última palabra._

_-¿A sí? –le respondí de mala gana, plantándome con rabia frente a ella.- ¿Y qué te dice tu empatía?_

_-Pues por si no recuerdas –empezó a decir ella, luego de soltar un bufido- tu padre es amigo de los míos y siendo así, yo los respeto, sin importar lo que sean._

_-¿Y qué tal si respetas mi tranquilidad y te largas? –le arrastré las palabras._

_-Como quieras Malfoy, –dijo. Noté un deje de alegría en su voz- pero te recomiendo que tomes un baño._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Tú eres prefecto –dijo, dando una pequeña sonrisa- y no me preguntes cómo, pero yo conozco el baño de prefectos y se lo relajante que es tomar un baño allí. Solo te recomiendo que tomes uno si tanta tranquilidad es lo que deseas._

_Y diciendo esto, se fue, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta._

Si. Tomar ese baño fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Se acordaba que sin querer, le había quedado en la mente esa noche eso de _"…no me preguntes cómo, pero conozco el baño de prefectos…"_ Nunca le había preguntado, pero no se había detenido a pensar después de esa noche en qué tipo de circunstancias lo había conocido. Si bien le había quedado la duda esa noche, tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar en eso esa vez. Prefería decir que había sido una travesura. Con la imagen que él se tenía en ese entonces de ella, sabía que podía conseguirla usando toda su astucia cuando quisiera.

Nunca le había dicho a Astoria lo importante y valioso que había sido su consejo. Cuando él quería relajarse y despejarse de todo durante su sexto año, se iba al baño de prefectos. O cuando quiso escaparse de los Carrows en su séptimo año, ese baño había sido su salvación.

Así como cuando…

_Voldemort había muerto hace un mes y él estaba encerrado en Azkaban. Ellos habían sido de los primeros en haber sido encarcelados. Su familia no opuso resistencia como lo hicieron otros. Su madre había tenido más suerte y había sido liberada sin haber sido encerrada gracias al testimonio de Potter._

_No sabía por qué Potter los ayudaba. Llevaba todos esos días preguntándoselo una y otra vez. Por las pocas cosas que había escuchado cuando Aurores asaban por su celda, Potter estaba dándoles testimonio, tanto a favor suyo como para su padre. No es que no quisiera que alguien los ayudara ni quisiera salir de esa horrible cárcel, solo es que… ¿Potter? ¿Qué rayos está pasando con el mundo ahora? Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de parte de quien sea, ¿pero Potter? Ahora podía decir que lo había visto todo._

_No sabía nada más del mundo exterior. No sabía que diantres se estaba deliberando acerca de él, pues nadie parecía dispuesto a contarle lo que quería. Del mundo interior –Azkaban- solo sabía que su padre estaba teniendo más problemas que él debido a su afiliación como mortífago en la primera guerra. Por mucho que Potter diera testimonio por él, no podía decir nada contra ello._

_Se sentó en el duro catre que tenía en su celda y se apoyó en la pared. Suspiró y cerró los ojos._

_Se escucharon pasos en las afueras de las celdas. Los demás empezaron a hacer un gran bullicio. Era alguna visita. No quiso pararse a ver quien era. No es que no quisiera alguna visita en ese momento, solo no quería ilusionarse con eso. Ni su madre siquiera lo podía ir a visitar._

_-Malfoy –dijo alguien._

_Fue cuando abrió los ojos y vió a un Auror afuera de su celda. Tras él, había una joven de tal vez quince o dieciséis. Ella miraba nerviosamente por sobre el hombro a los demás magos encarcelados que le decían cosas._

_-¿Greengrass? –dijo ingenuamente al reconocer a la castaña de ojos verdes que estaba fuera su celda._

_-Hola Malfoy –dijo ella, mirándolo por primera vez._

_-¿Desea entrar o desde aquí? –preguntó el Auror._

_-Prefiero entrar –dijo ella, luego de mirar nerviosamente a los demás._

_El Auror abrió la celda con un movimiento de la varita y la chica entró rápidamente._

_-Me avisas ante cualquier cosa –dijo el Auror, retirándose._

_-Ni que fuera a hacerle algo –masculló él, un tanto enojado. Sería una estupidez hacerle algo con todo lo que significaría para él._

_Ambos se miraron. Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban pegados a su rostro y aunque él tratara de ver, ninguna expresión clara se podía ver en su rostro. Parecía un poco de todo. Impresionada, confusa, sobrecogida, nerviosa, incómoda… de todo. Se miraron por un minuto hasta que él rompió el silencio._

_-¿Viniste a burlarte o qué? –dijo con voz fría- ¿No crees que he tenido suficiente como para aguantar las de alguien más?_

_-No vine a eso. –respondió ella, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Entonces a qué viniste? –le dijo él, dejando sin querer que su tono de voz fuera fuerte, frío y hostil._

_Ella lo miró. En sus ojos no existía esa altanería que él recordaba de ella. Él tenía una visión de alguien fuerte que no le temía nada, orgullosa a más no poder y consentida, acostumbrada a ser tratada como reina. Ahora veía a una joven –ya no era la niña que recordaba con más claridad- que parecía vulnerable ante cualquier cosa. Tal vez por el ambiente hostil que existía en Azkaban o es que simplemente era ella._

_De los Greengrass no supo que ocurrió en la guerra. Ellos no participaron en ella a pesar de ser una importante familia de sangre pura, aunque no dudaba de las amenazas que recibieron. Él mismo había escuchado a Bellatrix hablando de ello en una cena en su casa._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo soy empática? –preguntó ella, hablando con un poco más de fuerza._

_-Perfectamente –respondió él, recordando esa escena no muy agradable._

_-Pues he dedicado mi tiempo en visitar a todos mis conocidos que están aquí y a los que la guerra los afectó –respondió ella, mirando la pared de enfrente mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

_-¿Cómo… cómo están los demás? –preguntó, la curiosidad apareciendo sin querer en su voz. Llevaba tiempo queriendo saber lo que ocurría en el exterior y era obvio que esta era la ocasión._

_-Pues… –dijo ella, sonriendo un poco- he visitado a Goyle antes que a ti ¿sabes? Él está en una situación igual a la tuya, pero ahora que fui, no habló casi nada. Creo que ya no quiere verse en la sociedad._

_-No me sorprende –comentó él, pensando que si fuera por él, haría lo mismo._

_-También visité al señor Nott –prosiguió la chica- que lo único que quería saber era de Theo. Además… –le echó un rápida mirada- visité a tu padre, justo antes de venir aquí._

_Él no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos. No sabía qué pensar de él. No sabía si echarle la culpa de todo o seguir manteniéndolo en alto por ser su padre y haberse preocupado de ellos cuando ya todo estaba mal. Por lo que pudo descubrir en ese mes, le importaba más su madre. De quien todavía no sabía nada._

_-¿Qué tal… él? –preguntó finalmente._

_-Bueno… él preguntaba todo el rato por ti y tu madre. Como todavía no me aparecía por aquí, le dije lo que sabía por El Profeta –dijo ella, jugando con sus manos un tanto nerviosa- en lo demás, está bien de salud, pero se le nota un poco demacrado, por así decirlo. Está mas delgado y todo. Pienso pasar a verlo después para decirle de tí._

_-Mi madre –dijo él mientras abría los ojos, mostrando sin querer más curiosidad de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cualquiera diría que estaba desesperado, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad._

_-Ella está bien –contestó Astoria, mirándolo nuevamente y pareciendo un poco mas contenta de cambiar del tema que ella sabía que era incómodo, tanto para él como para ella.- la visité hace dos días junto con mi madre y Daphne. Lo único que quiere es venir a verlos, pero como no puede, solo está esperando las noticias de lo que sea acerca de ustedes._

_-Me lo imaginaba –comentó él, dando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Además le estoy haciendo un favor –dijo ella, llevando una mano a su bolsillo y sacando una carta- ella me pidió que te entregara esta carta._

_Miró la carta. Pasó un momento antes de tomarla. No sabía si leerla ahora o más tarde a que ella se vaya. Greengrass le sonrió cuando él tomó la carta. Se quedó mirando la sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver una sonrisa? ¿Y una sonrisa brillante como la de ella?_

_-Gracias –masculló, contagiándose sin querer con la sonrisa de ella._

_-¿Quieres que me vaya o no? –preguntó ella, entendiendo el choque de ideas de su cabeza._

_-No –respondió, luego de un minuto de pensarlo._

Y no la dejó ir hasta como dos horas después, cuando el Auror fue a buscarla. Y terminó dándole un fuerte abrazo, también encargo de su madre.

Apareció dos semanas después, llevándole otra carta de su madre y algunas otras de sus amigos.

_-Dicen que la próxima semana será tu juicio –anunció ella, sentándose a su lado, con más propiedad que la vez anterior, por lo que el recuerdo de la chica altanera y orgullosa que él tenía de ella no se juzgaba._

_-No me habían dicho nada –dijo él, dispuesto a preguntarle al Auror cuando fuera a buscar a Astoria._

_-Del de tu padre… creo que en un mes más –dijo ella, jugando con un mechón de su pelo castaño- entenderás que es más complicado._

_-¿Has ido a verlo? –preguntó. La percepción de su padre había cambiado sin querer desde que ella le dijo la vez pasada que él se preocupaba por ellos mas que de él. Se había convencido a sí mismo de eso y creía que debería sentirse como un Troll después de todo._

_-Pues fui antes de venir aquí –contestó ella- también le llevé algunas cartas. Lo mismo que con el señor Nott, Goyle, y otros conocidos que tengo aquí. ¿Sabías que el juicio de Goyle será mañana y lo más probable sea que lo dejen libre? Lo mismo que tú. Si él sale libre, tú también lo serás. Están aquí por lo mismo, la única diferencia es la Marca Tenebrosa y el apoyo de Potter. Finalmente, tu caso se está demorando por eso nada más. Por tí existen muchas mas declaraciones que por él, por lo mismo es más lento._

_-Pfff –rodó los ojos él- ¿Así que se puede decir que Potter está atrasándome y en vez de ser una ayuda está volviendo más complicada las cosas?_

_-Se puede decir que si._

Tal como ella lo había dicho, la semana siguiente fue su juicio, y como era más que obvio, él salió libre. Ella había ido el día anterior y le dijo que Goyle había salido libre y gracias a eso, él estuvo más que tranquilo. Incluso feliz hasta en el juicio. Lo único que para él le sirvió el juicio fue para darle comida a los reporteros y pura formalidad.

Después de ello, solo existieron un par de cartas entre ellos, más bien por parte suya. Solo era de agradecimientos, aunque su percepción hacia ella cambió drásticamente después de esas dos visitas en Azkaban. Él había pensado en que otros amigos, como Blaise o Theo lo visitarían, pero no fue así y según ellos, estuvieron ocupados con sus familias. No es que no les creyera, pero igual se sintió un tanto renegado por parte de ellos.

Además de esas cartas, no pasó absolutamente nada por el resto de las "vacaciones". Hogwarts todavía estaba en reconstrucción para el 1 de Septiembre, por lo que ellos ingresaron una semana después, porque claro, él regresó a terminar sus estudios, angustiados ante lo que pasaría dentro, pero regresó de todas formas.

_Todos lo miraban desde lejos. No le importaban si sus discretas miradas no fueran discretas. Eso lo ponía de un humor de los mil demonios. Theo y Blaise habían estado acompañándolo la mayoría del tiempo, pero no podían evitar que las cosas que se dijeran de él no llegaran a sus oídos. Generalmente, él hacía oídos sordos a todo eso, pero ahora no lo podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Eran demasiadas cosas y no solo lo involucraban a él, sino que también involucraba a su familia. A lo único que él podía arriesgar su cuello y todo lo suyo, pero no creía posible que pudiera arriesgarlo tantas veces._

_Cuando se miraba al espejo y veía al chico que le devolvía la mirada, se daba cuanta que estaba casi igual que en su sexto año. Igual de flaco, igual de pálido, igual de ojeroso, igual en todo. Se sentía igual de estresado, no podía dormir con tranquilidad y los dolores de cabeza eran algo de todos los días. La única diferencia es que nadie le había dicho que lo mataría, aunque no dudaba que alguno lo deseara. En ocasiones, pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido haberse quedado en Azkaban. Que todo eso era finalmente el plan de Potter: dejarlo como la mierda frente a toda la sociedad._

_De alguna manera, él sabía que todo esto pasaría. Cuando estuvo frente a Dumbledore, cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo, sabía que tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, irracionales, por lo demás. Aun aceptando lo que Dumbledore proponía o si seguía con todo ese maldito juego. Ambos caminos lo llevaban a las espinas y era muy difícil salir de ellas sin herida alguna. Era imposible._

_-¡Maldita sea! –Explotó cuando chocó con alguien al doblar una esquina, provocando sin querer su caída y la de la otra persona- ¡¿Qué los ojos ya no sirven de nada mas que de adorno?_

_-¡Demonios Malfoy! –Replicó otra voz, notablemente irritada- de verdad que estoy empezando a convencerme de lo loco que volvió Azkaban._

_-¡Que demo…! –Iba a responder hasta que enfocó su vista y reconoció a la otra persona en el piso- Astoria._

_-Si, soy yo –respondió la chica, arrugando el entrecejo y devolviéndole una mirada asesina._

_-Lo siento, pero… estaba un poco… un poco distraído – balbuceó él, parándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Astoria._

_-No, si no me di ni cuenta –respondió con sorna la chica, aceptando la ayuda de él- además de distraído, malhumorado. –Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva- Aunque lo llego a entender._

_-Claro –fue la corta respuesta que pudo darle._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda o algo? –preguntó la chica, colocándole una mano en el hombro- te noto estresado._

_-No lo sabía –dijo él sin querer que su ton fuera sarcástico y además, rodando los ojos._

_-¡Maldita sea Draco! –Reclamó Astoria- te estoy tratando de ayudar y todo y solo recibo mas que un trato hostil. Esperaba que por lo menos pensaras el doble antes de hacer las cosas._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –masculló él pasándose los dedos por su pelo en la desesperación- pero todo esto me ha hecho mantenerme en guardia en todo momento Astoria._

_-Claro, claro –respondió ella, apretándole el hombro en señal de compresión- recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez –dijo ella cantarinamente, alargando la "e" del "aquella". Él le levantó una ceja- toma un baño. Y cuenta conmigo en lo que sea._

_Y se fue, dirigiéndole una ultima sonrisa que sin querer, se reprodujo en su rostro también._

"De vuelta al baño" había pensado esa tarde, sumergido en el agua. Salió más que contento y le bastó su sonrisa para que Astoria se diera cuanta que había tomado su consejo. Ella no le dijo nada, pero desde el fondo de la sala, ella dió una pequeña carcajada.

Suspiró de nuevo como por enésima vez esa tarde. Un apretón en el pecho apareció de repente. Los recuerdos eran la causa. La nostalgia y todo lo que conllevaba eso le eran más que suficiente para dejar que su pecho se apretara, el cosquilleo subiendo desde su estómago hasta quedarse en su pecho –para no decir en su corazón.

Sin querer, todo fue pasando más rápido entre ellos después de ese estrepitoso encuentro en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Comidas juntos, estudios en la biblioteca, horas de pláticas en la sala común y en los terrenos del colegio, regalos de navidad, roces que causaban escalofrío fueron pasando más a menudo, encendiendo las alarmas desde el fondo de su mente, de su parte racional. Porque claro, él pensaba el doble antes de actuar como lo dijo ella.

_-¿Qué changos está pasando? –preguntó Blaise._

_-¿Cómo que qué changos está pasando? –dijo él, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza en la cena._

_-Entre tú y Astoria –aclaró su amigo, dándole una mirada suspicaz._

_-Nada –respondió, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo._

_-Vamos Draco –aportó Theo, quien también dirigía su mirada suspicaz a él- no es novedad para nadie que ustedes dos están mas juntos que nadie._

_-¿Ya la besaste? –preguntó Blaise, provocando que se atragantara con el jugo._

_-No seas idiota Blaise –respondió él, entre toses._

_-Claro, claro –respondió su amigo, riéndose ante todo ese espectáculo._

_-Como si no te hubieran dado las ganas alguna vez –dijo Theo, sonriendo complicidad._

_-Claro que no. Y ya cállense –dijo él, notando que Astoria entraba al comedor acompañada de sus amigas._

La pregunta quedó en su mente por el siguiente mes, donde puso atención en cada reacción de ella, en sus sonrisas y en sus miradas. En cómo su piel reaccionaba ante su tacto, cualquiera sea. Se sorprendió al encontrar pequeños sonrojos en las pálidas mejillas y se sorprendió también por su propio escalofrío cuando experimentaba el contacto con su piel. Se sentía tonto preguntándose como las niñitas algo así.

Theo y Blaise no paraban dirigirle miradas cómplices cuando lo veían acercarse después de algún encuentro con ella. En todo caso, la cosa quedaba siempre en miradas, pues nunca le preguntaron nada, aunque estaba más que claro que en la lengua existían miles de preguntas que picaban por salir.

_-¿Tory? –llamó él, jugando con las manos de Astoria._

_-¿Mmm…? –masculló ella, sentada a su lado en los terrenos del colegio y alrededor de una gran higuera a las orillas del lago negro._

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

_-No entiendo –dijo ella, luego de un momento de silencio._

_-¿Qué somos nosotros?_

_Las esmeraldas se posaron en los grises, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Hubo un momento en que nada aparecía como respuesta. Él no sabía que responder y ella tampoco._

_-¿Sabes que yo igual me lo he estado preguntando hace un tiempo? –Dijo ella finalmente, recibiendo su mirada impresionada- claro está que no he tratado de buscar respuesta. No como otros –agregó, dándole una significativa mirada._

_-¿Te molestó? –preguntó él, llevando su mirada al suelo._

_-No, la verdad es que no, pero trataba de ignorarlo –dijo Astoria simplemente._

_No dijeron nada por un momento. La verdad es que a él le hubiera encantado dejar la cosa ahí y no calentarse la cabeza con algo así, aunque lo único que había conseguido era algo: ella igual se lo había cuestionado y al parecer, estaba igual confundida como él._

_-¿Y? –dijo Astoria de repente._

_-¿Y qué?_

_-¿Y encontraste algo en tu investigación?_

_-No sé –respondió, levantando la mirada.- Creo que debo hacer otras pruebas._

_-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó ella, levantando un ceja._

_Él consideraba el momento adecuado. Digo, ¿qué pasaría si exploraba más allá de los límites conocidos con ella? Tampoco llegar tan lejos. Solo…_

_-Ven –le dijo él._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer Draco? –preguntó ella, dedicándole una mirada desconfiada._

_-Nada –y la acercó a él, rodeándola por los hombros. Ella se dejó, todavía un tanto desconfiada. No lo dijo, pero su postura rígida lo demostraba. Se mantuvieron en silencio, ella escuchando todo a su alrededor y él pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía. El sintió como poco a poco ella se relajó, como su cuerpo se destensó y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo y la vió cerrar los ojos. Le frotó el hombro con tranquilidad._

_Le parecía extraño, pero a pesar de que el colegio estaba lleno de gente, nadie estaba cerca de ellos. Nadie pasaba a su lado y le dedicaban miradas extrañas. Con ella existía una burbuja. Una burbuja donde las cosas que podría llegar a molestarlo –o derechamente le molestaban- permanecía fuera y protegía lo que tenía dentro. Una burbuja donde lo que existía dentro no solo era agradable, sino que también era acogedor. Nada molestaba. Todo era paz._

_Posó sus labios a la frente de Astoria, estudiando cada reacción de ella ante el acto. Y actuó. Solo abrió los ojos y lo miró con sus ojos verdes, dedicándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Él, un poco dudoso, se acercó a finalmente a ella._

_Al principio todo fue raro. Parecía como si fuera un beso que era una obligación cumplir, es decir, casi sin sentimiento ni nada, quizá debido a la impresión. Al momento siguiente, todo cambió. Y eso fue cuando ella colocó su mano en su cuello y él en su cintura. Ambos se giraron sin romper el beso y se acomodaron mejor. Los dos se correspondían sin querer con el sentimiento que era debido, oculto en las palabras y libre en las acciones. La piel les hacía cosquilla bajo el tacto del otro y el estómago daba volteretas dentro._

_En algún momento se habían tumbado en el césped, dándole más fiereza a lo que habían empezado con timidez. A pesar de que el aire le empezaba a faltar, ninguno se detenía, correspondiéndose como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar al segundo siguiente. Las manos se tomaban el rostro como si con el tacto fuera a reconocerse, sintiendo cómo era de nívea y suave la piel de Astoria._

_La respuesta a lo que había estado buscando el último mes había quedado respondida. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba ahí y aunque todavía tuviera dudas, no sería idiota en preguntarle._

_Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, no hicieron nada más que mirarse a los ojos, abrazados en el césped y jadeantes, recuperando todo el aire perdido, esperando algo que el otro dijera._

_-Creo… creo que no necesitas más investigación, ¿verdad? –logró articular ella._

_-Creo que no –dijo él, dejándose caer al lado de ella._

_Se quedaron ahí, mirando el cielo sin decir palabra, cavilando en lo recién ocurrido. Él se pasó las manos por la cara, como despabilándose. No había palabras para nada más. La mirada lo decía todo y tal vez ella lo pensaba igual, porque ambos se miraron interrogantes. Lo hicieron sin fijarse en nada más que el los ojos. Ella se rió y él le dirigió una mirada más interrogante todavía._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Nada –respondió Astoria, riéndose todavía. Cuando por fin se le acabó, ella preguntó:- ¿Qué pasará después?_

_-¿Querrías ser la novia de Draco Malfoy? –le preguntó él, luego de un momento de silencio._

_Ella se sentó. Él no lo hizo. De alguna manera sabía que finalmente ella preferiría a cualquier otro en vez de un ex mortífago y un cobarde que rehuía d…_

_-Claro –y lo besó._

Una risa se le escapó al momento de recordarlo. Él hubiera jurado que ella se iría, pero ella se quedó, sin importar nada. Tampoco olvidaría las caras de "te lo dije" que pusieron Theo y Blaise cuando se enteraron. Pero aun así, a ellos no les importó. Ni las miradas de "está loca" que le dedicaban a Astoria, ni los murmullos nada disimulados a sus espaldas cada vez que pasaban por algún pasillo abarrotado de gente.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó una voz tras suyo.

-De nada –le respondió girándose a ver a Astoria.

-Mmm… –dijo ella- ¿Vamos a acostarnos? Estoy cansada.

-Y yo, vamos –la apremió él, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a ella para rodearla de los hombros y caminar con ella al dormitorio.

_-Tienes una cara extraña Draco –le dijo ella, caminando junto a él por el Callejón Diagon._

_-Es mi cara de siempre ¿no? –le dijo él un tanto desanimado._

_-¿Qué pasa Draco? –le preguntó ella, un poco molesta al tiempo que se detenía abruptamente y colocaba las manos en las caderas desafiante._

_-Nada Astoria –respondió él, rodando los ojos._

_-Claro, y yo soy un unicornio –respondió Astoria con ironía._

_-Un unicornio muy lindo por cierto –dijo él, sonriendo un poco. Ella solo le levantó una ceja._

_-No estoy de bromas Draco –le advirtió Astoria._

_-¿De verdad crees que esto tiene algún futuro o algo parecido? –le preguntó él, abordando sin querer el tema que tanto le había rondado por la mente._

_-No me importa lo que otros digan Draco –respondió ella, diciendo exactamente lo mismo que le había respondido cuando él le había preguntado en Hogwarts. Le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza._

-¿El Ministerio está muy pesado? –preguntó ella, mientras entraban a la habitación que ambos compartían.

-No tanto como pensaba –respondió él, un poco desganado. Se tiró encima de la cama y cerró los ojos.

-No me digas que te quedaras dormido ahí –le dijo ella, tendiéndose a su lado y abrazándolo.

-De que dormiré aquí, dormiré aquí, pero ahora no –le respondió, estrechándola.

_Hacía frío. Nadie lo podía dudar. La nieve se cernía sobre los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, y los pequeños copos de nieve seguían cayendo, sin dejar lugar sin ella. El paisaje blanco que anualmente se veía en la mansión era un hermoso espectáculo. A pesar de que el escenario era hermoso, el frío era demasiado y nadie en su sano juicio saldría con ese frío que despellejaba la cara. Pero contra todo pronóstico, había una pareja que jugaba con la nieve, reía, se tiraba al suelo y todo eso, intercalando fugaces e intensos besos. Puede que tengan veintiún y diecinueve años, pero ellos se comportaban como unos verdaderos niños._

_-¡Demonios Draco! –Rió Astoria mientras una bola de nieve se estrellaba contra un árbol cercano- Si sigues así morirás sin heredero._

_-¡Oh, qué chistoso Tory! –se quejó él, preparando otra bola- De esta no te escapas._

_Esta vez, la bola le dio de lleno en la cabeza._

_-¡Eres un desgraciado! –se quejó ella, preparando una bola y lanzándosela._

_-Sigo siendo más ágil que tú para escaparme Tory –alardeó él al lograr esquivar la bola._

_Ambos se rieron y siguieron con su guerra de bolas de nieve, hasta que Astoria se sentó en la nieve._

_-Eres mas joven que yo y ya estás cansada –se quejó él mientras se acercaba a ella- eres increíble._

_-Ya era la hora que lo reconocieras Draco –le dijo ella con suficiencia, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando así sus coloradas mejillas._

_-¿Quieres que entremos? –le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado en la nieve._

_-No –respondió ella- quedémonos aquí._

_Se tumbaron encima de la nieve mientras recuperaban energías. Él la miró de reojo. Ella había cerrado los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración. El pelo castaño mojado que se filtraba a través de su gorro y chaqueta. La piel pálida ahora sonrosada. Él sonrió y lo que tenía planeado para mas adelante se presentó sin querer con demasiada urgencia y no quiso esperar más._

"_Es ahora o frente a un montón de idiotas", pensó mientras sacaba su varita y hacía un hechizo convocador._

_-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Astoria a su lado, abriendo los ojos._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo él-, pero cierra los ojos._

_-Bien –y cerró los ojos._

_Finalmente, lo que había convocado había llegado a sus manos y girándolo nerviosamente entre sus dedos, actuó._

_-Tory –la llamó. Ella abrió los ojos._

_-¿Mmm…? –respondió, levantando una ceja._

_Él le mostró la cajita de forro de terciopelo negro y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto un anillo de plata con una esmeralda rodeada de pequeños diamantes plateados. La otra ceja de Astoria también subió al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente sin despegar la vista del anillo. Su expresión interrogante cambió a una de asombro, complementada con una pequeña "o" en sus labios._

_-¿Querrías convertirte en Astoria Malfoy? –preguntó finalmente._

_Las esmeraldas de Astoria se despegaron del anillo para posarse en la mirada gris que esperaba expectante su respuesta. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa que le anticipaba la respuesta._

_-Por supuesto._

-¿Draco? –le llamó Astoria.

-Mmm…

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con mi anillo?

-¡Oh! –y dejó de hacer girar el anillo en el dedo de Astoria. Desde que se habían casado, él había empezado a desarrollar sin querer esa manía, pero era algo que hacía inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué no nos acostamos Draco? –preguntó Astoria, sonriendo y aferrándose a él.

-Bueno –y dándole un último apretón, se levantó y se empezó a desvestir.

_Los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy estaban engalanados para la ocasión. Y no era para menos. El único heredero de los Malfoy y Black legítimo –recordemos que Ted Lupin también era de parte de los Black a pesar de que Andrómeda había sido eliminada del árbol genealógico de la familia- se casaba con Astoria Greengrass, quien pronto pasaría a ser Astoria Malfoy._

_Los terrenos estaban esparcidos con mesas para los invitados, cubiertas de finas telas de verde pastel con arreglos de flores de narcisos blancos con rosas blancas intercaladas. Pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, maravillando especialmente a los niños, mujeres y a las amigas de la novia, que ya anotaban en sus agendas las mariposas como parte de sus propios matrimonios._

_La carpa donde se realizaría la boda estaba ya repleto de los conocidos de ambas familias y solo esperaban a la novia para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Él ya estaba frente al altar, acompañado de Zabini a su lado, quien no paraba de hablarle a pesar de ser más que notorio que él no le estaba poniendo atención. Los nervios lo estaban dejando sin querer en un estado de letargo que no lo dejaba escuchar nada más que los bombeos de su corazón. _

_De repente, todos guardaron silencio. Hasta Blaise. Ya sabía por qué. Ella ya estaba ahí. Se volteó a verla y quedó sin palabras. Astoria caminaba sonriente, del brazo del señor Greengrass, con su inmaculado vestido blanco por la alfombra roja. El pelo castaño caía en traviesos bucles por su espalda. Las esmeraldas relucían a distancia y era más que visible su emoción._

_-Está hermosa –dejó escapar Blaise a su lado. Él gruñó.- Te sacaste la lotería hermano._

_Él le sonrió y ella amplió más su sonrisa. Al llegar a su lado, él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. El señor Greengrass le sonrió y se fue a reunir con su esposa y Daphne._

_-Estás hermosa Tory –atinó a decir._

_-Siempre lo he sido Draco –le respondió._

_-Se supone que tenía que decir un "tú también" o algo parecido –le dijo él._

_-No es necesario que te lo diga, -respondió Astoria- tú ya lo sabes._

_El ministro del ministerio que presidía solo se rió e inició la ceremonia, que culminó con la aceptación de ambos y el inicio de su nueva familia._

_Eran como las dos de la madrugada cuando los dos se fueron. La tarde había sido agradable y entre familiares, amigos y conocidos, todo fue mejor todavía. El Traslador se activaba a esa hora, por lo que en medio de todos sus invitados, tomaron el Traslador, recibiendo los mejores deseos antes._

_Aparecieron en un callejón a una cuadra del lujoso hotel. Las maletas les llegarían directamente a su habitación ya reservada. Cualquiera diría que una llegada así, lo menos glamorosa posible, era una locura. Cualquiera diría que era algo atroz. La cosa es que ellos no eran cualquiera. Eran un ex mortífago tratando de redimirse a sí mismo y una chica que quería llevarlo a su mundo, de la mano para toda la vida. Para ellos, caminar la cuadra al hotel era un juego, por eso, durante todo su trayecto, se la pasaron riéndose y saltando como los niños que se sentían, riéndose de las miradas que recibían –ya acostumbradas de recibirlas- y comentándolas, sabiendo que los pocos franceses con los que se topaban no entendían carajo de lo que decían. Lo mismo en la entrada y en la subida a la habitación, donde poco les importaba que hubiera gente durmiendo._

_Al poner un pie dentro de la habitación, todo se calmó. Ambos se miraron y soltaron sin querer una leve risa nerviosa. Se tomaron de la mano y llegaron a su cama, tirándose encima de ella, mirando al techo y sonriendo bobamente. O por lo menos así lo veía él. No era de malo, sino porque la situación era algo cómica._

_-¿Y? –le preguntó ella._

_-¿Y qué? –la miró él._

_-¿Nos ponemos a dormir o qué? –dijo ella, mirándolo y levantando una ceja._

_-Como quieras –respondió él, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Ya sabía cómo reaccionaría ella._

_-¡No es justo Draco! –Exclamó ella, incorporándose en la cama y zarandeándole un hombro.- ¡Así no se supone que es!_

_-¿Y cómo debe ser? –preguntó juguetón y abriendo un ojo._

_-Eres un tramposo –y lo besó con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su rostro._

"_Ya que no queda otra", pensó él, correspondiéndole y abrazándola, acariciando su espalda y llevándose consigo el cierre del vestido blanco…_

Astoria se abrazó a su espalda cuando él se acostó a su lado, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando ella se acercaba, reclamando su calor.

-¿Tory?

-Mmm.

-¿Eres feliz?

Ella dio un pequeño resoplido con burla antes de responder.

-Claro que lo soy –y depositó un beso en su nuca, apretándolo más y dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

_-¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó él, cuando la vió un tanto pensativa._

_-Claro que lo soy –respondió ella, mirando por la ventana los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy._

_-¿Pasa algo Tory?_

_-Nada… –y suspiró._

_-Astoria, ¿qué pasa? –cuestionó él, levantándose de su sillón e hincándose frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. El día era soleado y no era absolutamente normal de Astoria no salir de casa para aprovecharlo con una tarde en el Callejón Diagon, comiendo helados donde Fortescue, riéndose como siempre lo había hecho desde que estaban juntos y casados hace cuatro años._

_-Te tengo una noticia –le dijo ella, clavando los ojos verdes en los suyos, brillando un poco._

_-La estoy esperando –dijo él, sonriendo ante el hecho de hacerla reaccionar un poco._

_-La estaba reservando para otra ocasión mas adecuada… –divagó ella, sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos._

_-¿Qué? –insistió él cuando ella no dijo nada más._

_-Seremos padres Draco –le dijo ella._

_-¿Qué? –dejó escapar sin querer él._

_-Yo pensé que te gustaría –dijo ella, arrugando la nariz y poniendo una expresión triste._

_-No, no, no –se apresuró a decir él, levantándose y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como si hubiera recibido un hechizo aturdidor- Es lo mejor que me haz dicho, pero todo me tomó desprevenido._

_-Te dije que era para otro momento. –rezongó ella._

_-Entonces échame un hechizo para hacerme olvidar y de paso, para que mi reacción sea mejor –le dijo él, sonriéndole, aun un poco aturdido._

_-No._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque me da flojera –se encogió de hombros._

_-Eres la mejor –y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-¿A qué viene eso? –alcanzó a escuchar de ella._

_-No sé –le respondió él, liberándola._

_-Me gusta, ¿sabes? –comentó al aire._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No sé. –y ambos se rieron._

-¿Draco? –le dijo ella de repente.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que te tengo una sorpresa?

-Tendrás que prepara tu varita para un hechizo Desmemorizador. –Ella se rió- ¿Cuál es?

_-Me duele._

_-¿Qué? –atinó a decir._

_-¡Qué me duele! –exclamó Astoria, tomándose su abultado vientre y mirándolo con ojos vidriosos de dolor._

_-¿No será… no será el momento ya? –tartamudeó, sin saber que hacer y solo acercándose a su lado para tomarla por la cintura._

_-Creo que debería… haber sido la semana pasada –dijo ella._

_-¡MADRE‼_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Dijo la mujer, apareciendo en la habitación- ¿por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Astoria?_

_-Hay que ir a San Mungo –dijo él, mientras Astoria se quejaba a su lado. Él solo la rodeó por los hombros sin saber qué mas hacer. Al ver que su madre seguía en el umbral de la puerta, exclamó:- ¡Es urgente madre!_

_-¡Claro! –y salió corriendo, sin antes notar una sonrisa en los labios de Narcissa._

-Que quiero hacer un viaje a Francia –le dijo Astoria.

-¿Sí? –dijo él, levantando una ceja.

-Ajá.

-¿Irás sola?

-Claro que no. –Respondió ella, sonriendo un poco mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro- irás tú y Scorp.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó él.

-Cuando tú quieras.

-¿Y eso es…? –preguntó él.

-No sé.

_-No sé –le dijo ella, con el pequeño bebé rubio en sus brazos, berreando y moviendo sus manitas blancas._

_Ese era el problema ahora. Habían pasado los nueve meses acariciando una panza que ahora necesitaba un nombre y que todavía no tenía. Ahora, la cochinadita estaba en sus brazos y no querían que pasara un día más sin un nombre lindo, digno, curioso, orgulloso y todo lo que implica ser un Malfoy._

_Era el segundo día en San Mungo y durante todo ese tiempo, el dilema era ese: el nombre. Nunca pensaron que buscar uno sería tan difícil y quizá por eso nunca le pusieron cuidado, a pesar de haber recibido de todas partes sugerencias que habían ido desechando poco a poco. Nombres como Harry –el primero en haber sido eliminado-, Ronald, Alan, Pete, Mike… no convencían a nadie. No era lo que buscaban y es que ellos no querían un nombre común, sino algo excepcional tal como sus respectivos nombres, porque seamos sinceros ¿dónde encontrarás a otro "Draco" o a otra "Astoria" en el mundo?_

_-Pero busca en tus antepasados –le decía él a Astoria._

_-Que no me los sé y no voy a ir a mi casa a averiguar –le respondió ella, pasando una mano por la cabecita del pequeño en brazos.- Busca en las tuyas. Los Black y los Malfoy sí que se caracterizan por nombres originales._

_-No le voy a colocar Brutus, ni Abraxas, ni Cygnus… –enumeró él._

_-Los Black tenían la costumbre de colocar nombres de constelaciones –interrumpió la voz de Narcissa en la puerta._

_-¿Tiene usted alguna idea? –Preguntó Astoria.- No sé… ¿algún nombre alternativo para Draco por ejemplo? –sonrió ella, recibiendo una mirada de "Draco siempre fue mi nombre" por parte de él_

_-Yo había pensado en Scorpius si no era Draco –declaró la Señora Malfoy, ignorando su mirada enarcada._

_-Uh… -dejó escapar sin querer Astoria, sonriendo y dedicándole una significativa mirada a Draco._

_-Me tengo que llevar al pequeño –dijo Narcissa, acercándose a la cama y extendiendo las manos- está siendo requerido para unos últimos exámenes antes de que puedan irse._

_-Bien –dijo Astoria, pasándole la criatura a Narcissa con sumo cuidado.- ¿Draco? –llamó Astoria cuando la Señora Malfoy se retiró._

_-Mmm._

_-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó animadamente ella._

_-¿Scorpius? –Ella sintió- me parece bien._

_-¿Hyperion?_

_-¿Hyperion? –levantó una ceja él._

_-Me peguntaste por un antepasado digno –respondió ella encogiendo un hombro.- Además es una bonita estrella…_

_-Me encanta –sonrió él._

_-Scorpius Hyperion –recitó ella, sonriendo, mirando hacia un lugar perdido con ilusión- Suena bien._

_-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy –dijo él, poniendo énfasis en su apellido.- No lo olvides querida._

_-Claro, claro padre del año –dijo ella sarcásticamente.- Te aseguro que el pequeño tendrá bastante de lo Greengrass aunque no aparezca en su nombre._

_-Con una madre como tú, no lo dudo –respondió él._

_-Y eso es un cumplido ¿no es cierto?_

_-Piensa que lo es._

-En verano debe ser genial, pero con nieve… también debe serlo –meditó ella.

-Vamos para navidad entonces –le informó él, girándose y pasando un brazo por su cintura- Tendré libre.

-Bien. –respondió Astoria, colocando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

La abrazó con más fuerza y sin querer, todos los recuerdos revividos esa noche pasaron fugazmente. Cada uno pasó por su mente, cada uno mas nítido que el anterior, cada uno mejor que el otro, cada uno como un tesoro, cada uno como algo que él tenía y que nada, ni la marca de su brazo, ni el ministerio, ni los ideales olvidados que había tenido y que lo habían llevado a Azkaban, ni nada, NADA le quitaría lo que más amaba: a su familia.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que él, un ex mortífago, el ex Príncipe de Slytherin, frío, arrogante, idiota y todo lo que quieran, hubiera tenido un cambio tan drástico como el suyo? Porque él estaba seguro que muchos lo pensaban, pocos lo decían, pero que ahí estaba, recibiendo nada más que miradas incrédulas por parte de todos cuando caminaba en el Callejón Diagon, cuando se paseaba por el ministerio, cuando entraba en Gringotts, cuando su rostro aparecía en algún lugar público, etc. Pero así como lo habían hecho desde el principio de todo, solo las ignoraba, solo dejaba que resbalasen y no reventaran su burbuja, la burbuja que él y Astoria habían formado sin querer cuando sin querer se enamoraron. Ambos la habían creado y la cuidaban, porque así como al principio en Hogwarts, nada los perturbaría y se preocuparían en mirar adelante, a forjar el sendero que juntos decidieron crear, no sin querer esta vez. Porque esto no era para ellos ahora, sino por él, por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


End file.
